Lo meior de lo mejor
by IloveNickelodeon045
Summary: Una historia que juntara la comedia, el drama, el amor y el misterio...  No soy muy buena en esto solo leean. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad de mí por favor!**

**Espero que les guste.**

Era un extraño y soleado día normal en Seattle, los pájaros cantaban y todo parecía perfecto…

*En el estudio de iCarly*

Nadie POV

Estaban Carly y Sam en el estudio, cuando alguien muy familiar abrió la puerta y saludo felizmente…

Hola chicas – decía Freddie – listas para el show?

Claro –dijo Carly simpáticamente

Ya que…- dijo Sam sin darle importancia - Pero antes necesito comer, ¿Carly tienes jamón?

No, – dijo Carly un poco alterada – porque te lo acabaste ayer!

Y porque no compraste más? -pregunto Sam

Pues porque yo no me lo comí!-dijo Carly aun más alterada

Pero es tu casa y debes encargarte de lo que falta! – dijo Sam del mismo modo que Carly

Ashhh! – se quejó resignada Carly – de acuerdo, le diré a Spencer que vaya a comprar jamón

Genial- dijo Sam con sonrisa triunfadora

Mientras que Carly bajaba las escaleras para decirle Spencer que comprara mas jamón…

¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar de comer jamón por lo menos por 5 minutos? – le dijo Freedie a Sam

Tengo que decirlo? – pregunto Sam con un poco de flojera

No, - dijo Freedie sonriendo – ya se la respuesta

Entonces para que preguntas Fredtonto– dijo Sam como de costumbre

En ese momento llega Carly…

De acuerdo Sam – decía Carly interrumpiendo la anterior conversación – Spencer ya fue a la tiendita a comprar jamón

Te lo agradezco – dijo Sam

Solo lo hago porque te quiero – dijo Carly

Y es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga! – (adivinen quien dijo eso)

Lose y tu eres la mía – decía Carly riendo – pero hagamos el ensayo Freedie deja esa laptop y a ensayar… por cierto que tanto haces con eso?

Oh, solo revisaba los comentarios y dicen que siempre usamos las mismas secciones, que son muy divertidas pero les gustaría que creáramos otras

Bien… - dijo Sam entusiasmada – hagamos una nueva sección llamada "Golpeando a Freedie"

Sam… - dijo la morena rodando los ojos y a la vez regañándola

Vamos sería divertido! – dijo Sam riendo

No Sam – dijo Carly como una madre

Pero..

- Dije que no…

- Pero…ASHHH…de acuerdo – contesto Sam resignada - pero entonces que podemos poner?

Pues tal vez podamos poner fotos graciosas de animales raros…. – decía Carly no muy convencida

O podemos poner videos de los que nos envían – dijo Freedie

O exhibir esculturas de Spencer.. - dijo Sam del mismo modo que Carly

Pondremos la tres – dijo Carly

Genial – dijo Sam – Ensayemos ya…

Después del ensayo…

Tengo hambre… - dijo Sam bajando las escaleras con Carly y Freedie siguiéndola

Tu? Qué raro – dijo Freedie sarcásticamente

Quieren ir a licuados locos? – invitó Carly

Claro! - dijeron Sam y Freedie al unísono

Carly le avisó a Spencer y fueron a licuados locos…

**Que tal estuvo? Mal regular o bien acepto criticas consejos y aplausos y nos vemos la próxima semana o antes **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA GENTE DEL MUNDO EN SUS COMPUTADORAS!**

**Quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me han inspirado mucho a continuar esta historia xd.**

**Pero bueno, ahora al historia…**

Carly le avisó a Spencer y fueron a licuados locos…..

Carly POV

Estábamos en licuados locos yo pedí uno de fresa salvaje y no sé que pidieron Sam y Freedie pero por supuesto Sam se tomó el licuado de Freedie…

Oye! Yo iba a comerme ese licuado – dijo Freedie muy enojado

Ibas... – dijo Sam dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa

Me puedes decir tan solo una razón para que me odies – decía el castaño – no creo que me odies solo porque si

Sam POV

_Era cierto, ¿Por qué lo odiaba' ¿Por qué? Pero Sam Pucket no piensa y no le voy a decir que no se, ese no sería el estilo Sam mejor le digo que…_

Pues porque eres un nerd, ñoño, cibernético, tarado, tonto y creo que me entiendes no?

Sí, creo…. – dijo Freedie un poco extrañado

Nadie POV

Paso un rato y los tres amigos fueron a la habitación de Carly…

Carly estaba en la cocina y Sam veía la tele en el sofá, Freedie ya se había ido porque su madre lo estaba buscando.

Sam te vas a quedar a dormir? – le preguntaba Carly a Sam

Pues no tengo otro lugar... – dijo Sam con los ojos aun en la pantalla del televisor

Genial – dijo la castaña – por cierto, te hiciste la tarea?

Nop, que era? – dijo Sam sin preocupación alguna

Sam! – dijo Carly alterada – esa tarea valía la mitad del semestre y tu no la haces!

Lo siento, esque estaba ocupada…

En qué? – dijo Carly yendo hacia la sala y sentándose al lado de Sam

Amm… pues en…- decía Sam tratando de inventar alguna cosa

En comer ó en la isla de la flojera – decía Carly riendo

En las dos – decía la rubia volviendo a ver la tele

Deberías esforzarte más – decía Carly como si fuera su mamá

Si claro – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – y en yo en un segundo me volveré herbívora

Si claro, que quieres hacer? – dijo Carly cambiando de tema

No se- decía Sam indecisa – veamos La Vaquita

De acuerdo – dijo Carly dirigiéndose al sofá

Carly y Sam se quedaron viendo la vaquita, pero al poco rato se quedaron dormidas…

Carly POV

Me desperté, mire mi reloj y eran... LAS SIETE Y MEDIA! llegare tarde a la escuela y también Sam, aunque no creo que a ella le importe, pero a mi si, no he llegado tarde ningún día, despertare a Sam…

Sam, despierta! – dije moviéndola

Noooo! – decía Sam aun dormida

Vamos, llegaremos tarde! – dije de nuevo

Noooo! – dije o la floja de mi amiga

No tuve más remedio que ir al refrigerador por un trozo de carne para despertarla…

Sam despierta, el señor carne te esta esperando... – dije con un tono convencedor

OK – dijo mi amiga levantándose rápidamente

Genial! Vámonos ya, ya estamos vestidas- dijo Carly dándole el trozo de carne a Sam

De acuerdo – dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la puerta

Ya en la escuela…

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Les gusto, lo odiaron o les dio igual?**

**Espero que sea la primera jeje.**

**Acepto críticas, aplausos, comentarios o demás.**


End file.
